


Not For A Moment

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: marley and me - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not For A Moment, final words, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: They Said He Was The World's Worst Dog, But He Shouldn't Believe It, Not For A Moment...





	Not For A Moment

Ever Since He Was A Small Puppy

He Seemed Like He Could Never Be Trained

He Was Called The World's Worst Dog

Things Only Complicated When Children Arrived

. . .

Yet The Family Still Managed

And Everything Was Fine

Promotions Happened And Behavior Problems Gone

Life Was Idyllic Until His Age Took Its Toll

. . .

One Attack Nearly Ended His Life

But He Was Able To Be Saved

But When Another Attack Suddenly Happened

He Wasn't So Lucky

. . .

With His Last Few Moments On A Table

His Master Slowly Strokes His Weak Body

Telling Him Not To Believe Anything

Not To Believe It For A Moment

. . .

They Said He Was The World's Worst Dog

No, He Shouldn't Believe It For A Moment

They Said He Was Such A Pain

No, He Shouldn't Believe It For A Moment

. . .

They Loved Him More Than Anything

They Couldn't Have Found A Better Dog

The Only Dog That Completed Their Family

Always And Forever They Will Remember Marley


End file.
